


Charming

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [176]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e15 Repo Man, Girl Dean (Temporarily), Humor, M/M, Sam's kind of kinky, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates witches for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 15 Repo Man

"Man I fucking  _hate_ witches!"

"We didn't really... kill a witch."

"Fuck you, the guy killed a dog and summoned shit with candles and a bowl and everything. It was a goddamn motherfucking witch."

"What's your thing with witches anyway?"

"...I don't wanna tell you."

"What? Why?"

"You'll never let me live it down."

"Now you have to tell me!"

"If you laugh, if I hear even one sound-"

"I won't say a word, cross my heart."

"Okay, so, this happened while you were at Stanford. Dad was off doing whatever dad did, and there were a bunch of really fucking weird deaths happening in the town I was in. Long story short, I investigated, I found the witch, and she..."

"She what?"

"She maybe... turnedmeintoagirl."

"Excuse me? She what now?"

"She maybe, possibly, turned me into a girl."

"Ha!"

"Sam!"

"O-oh my God, t-that's p-p-priceless!"

"Stop laughing at me, I was traumatized!"

"I-I'm sorry. That's just the greatest thing I've ever heard."

"I was a chick for like a month before I tracked the bitch down and ganked her. I might have actually had period cramps at one point."

"Were you hot?"

"Sam, you're missing the point here!"

"I'm just curious."

"I had blonde hair, and I recall having very nice thighs. I also remember that I had great tits."

"Is that it?"

"I only stopped to look at my boobs before I left the town. I only remember the thing about my thighs because some drunk tried to take me home and the first thing he said to me was about my legs."

"I totally would have fucked you if you turned into a woman."

"Aww. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"You should go in a bar and get guys to hit on you so I can step in and swoop you away."

"Oooh, possessive Sammy. Me likey."

"Come on, let's go."

"Oh, you meant-"

"Now, yeah. Get your coat on and lets go."

"I'm ready for you to sweep me off my feet, prince charming."


End file.
